


You and I Kiss (I feel good)

by burnerphone



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Crop Top Wonwoo is a menace, Developing Relationship, Humor, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, PWP, Partial use of Condoms, Threesome - M/M/M, but also it saved 2020, honestly wongyuhui are probably dating but they don't want to admit it, mentions of rimming, side seokhao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnerphone/pseuds/burnerphone
Summary: Wonwoo can feel Junhui and Mingyu staring.He’s used to it, especially since he’s the one who suggested the three of them begin, whatever it is their doing in the first place.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 138





	You and I Kiss (I feel good)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written really quickly probably has a ton of errors, I don't even know. What is this--I just, crop top Wonwoo guys????? I needed fanfic where he gets wrecked so I guess we're here now. Sorry. Also I'm sure there are a TON of mistakes since I wrote this super fast but listen, look, look and listen.
> 
> Have you SEEN crop top Wonwoo. 
> 
> Title is from Mamamoo's Decalcomanie because, sure.

Wonwoo can feel Junhui and Mingyu staring. 

He’s used to it, especially since he’s the one who suggested the three of them begin, whatever it is their doing in the first place. (Junhui, sweet and coy when the hyungs are around, but filthy and demanding behind closed doors had just shrugged. Wonwoo, just happy to have both of them agreeing to it, didn’t argue. Mingyu in response tentatively floated it as ‘dating’ and Junhui had kissed him so tender after even as Wonwoo fucked him breathless between them. They’re still at some weird stalemate everyone else ignores but labels are confusing so Wonwoo’s ok with just not bothering). They’ve become used to each other, used to teasing, used to touching—whatever they are, they’re happy. They’re also having the most sex Wonwoo’s ever had in his life so, it’s a win in his book. 

This time though, this wasn’t even his fault. 

Seungcheol is the one who suggested it. 

He has no idea what kind of chaos he’s invited, or maybe, he does—he’s snickering as he cuts the hem of Wonwoo’s t-shirt higher. The stylist noonas adore Seungcheol—all the staff love him—so they’d left him to it. Wonwoo finally gets the all-clear to put the shirt back on once Seungcheol’s done, more engrossed in making sure his rank in this month’s mobile game obsession is secure. 

His midriff feels breezy, but Seungcheol is appraising his handiwork with a proud smile. The stylist noonas all coo, Jeonghan chuckles, clapping with them, while Minghao, liberated from the makeup noonas, nods with a critical eye.

“Not bad, Wonwoo-hyung.” It’s the highest praise Wonwoo could have gotten, especially considering how particular Minghao is about outfits. Minghao, more interested in the clothes alteration than Wonwoo, continues to circle.

“You know, we should all try this style sometime.” Minghao suggests to the stylist noonas and the other members considering Wonwoo’s outfit. It’s not a bad idea, Wonwoo knows that MInghao, in particular, has abs but has perenially kept them hidden. 

"Pass.” Seungkwan trills, yawning from where he’s trying to nap in his makeup chair. He barely gives Wonwoo a glance. Soonyoung looks hopeful at the proposal in contrast. 

“A lot of us have been getting better about working out.” Seunghcheol says diplomatically in a way that means he’s now considering it but also has to consider how much resistance he may get from the company. “It’s not a bad idea, Wonwoo-ya looks good.” 

“I want to do it too.” Soonyoung whines, eyeing Wonwoo’s liberated torso with envy, even as Seokmin laughs next to him.

“Not like you wore a sheer shirt and showed everyone your chest Hyung.”

“That’s different!” 

“Sureeee.”

“I think we’d do good with it, don’t you think Junnie? Oi—Junnie?” Wonwoo glances up to see Soonyoung elbowing Junhui with a frown. Junhui and Mingyu are both frozen, they’d been in the middle of discussing something (probably flirting, Wonwoo’s only not with them because he lost rock-paper-scissors and got stuck as one of the final members to get their styling done.) They’re also both staring at Wonwoo in such an obvious way he feels like laughing. 

He winks in their direction.

Junhui flushes and giggles weakly while Mingyu looks struck next to him. Soonyoung looks from them to Wonwoo then back, then shakes his head. He and Seokmin go back to their argument, that Wonwoo only half-pays attention to. 

Instead, Wonwoo just to be difficult and maybe a little irritated about being left out, smirks in their direction, turning his back to the two of them immediately after.

Well, at least now he had something to look forward to after the fansign that afternoon.

*

He has to change after the taping to everyone’s disappointment. It’s freezing in the studio and as funny as it is to see Junhui and Mingyu clearly tripping over themselves and each other over him, it is not funny to see Jihoon and Soonyoung both making nearly identical faces of disappointment at all of them. 

It’s strange being in this position, usually, its Junhui teasing and taunting—once in a while Mingyu, but Wonwoo’s never been the one leading the chase. It’s not a bad change of pace, almost worth all the wolf-whistles the other members give him when he starts to trend on twitter.

Wonwoo doesn’t care about that sort of thing, but he isn’t blind to the way Junhui seems to be to his phone more than usual, Mingyu deathly silent next to him. They still both stare at him, unsubtle as always when they think he doesn’t notice. Minghao makes a pointed comment that maybe, crop tops for all of them were a bad idea. Junhui objects with something uttered in Mandarin that has Minghao silent and blinking, that from tone alone sounds surprisingly catty. Next to him Chan, the only one close enough to their level of fluency turns red. He pointedly ducks away from the rest of their group and takes refuge next to where Jeonghan is cheerfully negging Seungcheol into buying him dinner while Jisoo watches with sympathy. Minghao takes a fortifying breath before stomping away pointedly towards Seokmin’s side, whatever that was about. 

They’re supposed to be loading up into cars to go to dinner, celebrating the last round of successful promotions. Wonwoo doesn’t bother feigning surprise when Mingyu and Junhui beg off sick from festivities, insist on Wonwoo’s behalf that he’s also feeling sick, _and oh, Seunghcheol-hyung don’t you feel bad for us? COUGH JUNHUI, see look._

No one is convinced, especially since Mingyu and Junhui are both clearly fine. Still, Seungcheol waves them off with only a pointed warning about not forgetting they’re filing _GOING_ tomorrow and whatever they’re filming requires being able to walk. Junhui and Mingyu both ignore him. 

Wonwoo should probably be embarrassed how obvious they all are, keyword being _SHOULD_. He doesn’t bother looking up from his phone as they crowd him into the car with them to go back to the dorms. Mingyu causally leaves his hand on Wonwoo’s thigh as Junhui feigns sleepiness and rests his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, the fan of his breath bringing goosebumps on Wonwoo’s neck. 

They make random small talk even as Wonwoo’s screen switches off from inactivity, he’s unable to focus on anything but the heat around him, warming him up. 

*

Wonwoo’s got the doorknob digging into his back, which hurts a lot, especially since Junhui was a little over-enthusiastic kissing him, practically slamming him against it. He can’t bring himself to complain, barely any thoughts occupying his mind from the haze of _fuck, good, jesus christ_ that comes with Mingyu on his knees and palming him through his boxers while Junhui kisses his breath away. 

“That was so unfair.” Junhui pouts, eventually separating from him to start shrugging off his clothes. Junhui’s lips are always so soft, he always tastes so sweet (weirdly for someone that likes spice as much as he does), Wonwoo misses kissing him already. Or at least he does until he feels Mingyu swallow around him, running his tongue up the vein on his dick and Wonwoo almost feels his knees give out.

“Y-You really liked the crop top that much huh?” Wonwoo tries to taunt, tries to but Mingyu’s mouth on his dick and the visual of Junhui stripping down has him floundering for coherent speech. 

“Mingyu got me prepped in the bathroom, we’ll show you how much we liked it.” Junhui says, pausing to card his fingers through Mingyu’s hair, delighting in the whimper that comes out, the sound reverberating around Wonwoo’s cock and making him go cross-eyed for a minute. He doesn’t even try to reach up to straighten his falling glasses, instead he tries to find purchase on the wood of the door under him. 

It’s not enough. 

Mingyu releases Wonwoo’s dick, lips shiny and swollen and so pretty Wonwoo wants to come all over his face.

His eyes are dark as he licks his lips, gathering Wonwoo’s precome on his tongue and swallowing it.

“Wonwoo-hyung, want me to fuck you while you fuck Junhui-hyung?” His voice is deep, ruined, and fuck, yes, that—that’s so much better an option. Junhui grins, joining Mingyu on his knees.

“Unless you want to come on us both?”

Wonwoo has to take a very deep breath as he’s hit with that powerful visual, it’s—it’s very, very tempting. But the sensation of sinking into Junhui, feeling him shiver and shake, watching him cry with the bliss of being filled by Mingyu, fucked just as hard, taking it just as good and as deep—

“Help me undress you assholes, I can’t even see straight I’m so fucking hard.”

Mingyu and Junhui laugh.

*

Mingyu’s rough, but that’s fine, Wonwoo’s rough with Junhui too. 

Fucking Junhui is easy, watching him cry into the mattress as he hooks his legs around Wonwoo’s shoulders. Giggling even as Wonwoo hits his prostate head-on, eyes hooded, always so damn flexible. He’s always tight even though he’s taken both of them at once before. 

It’s less easy getting fucked by Mingyu, if only because his dick is huge. Mingyu’s a heavy presence against his back, crowding the both of them against the bed. Wonwoo’s still gritting his teeth at the burn of Mingyu’s monstrous cock entering him. He’s thick, thicker than Wonwoo, and it takes a few minutes to get used to it even with the bliss of Junhui tight under him. Mingyu grunts, leaning forward to kiss Junhui over Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

The shift is enough to make Wonwoo sigh, Mingyu inching closer to his prostate even as Wonwoo tries not to come right then and there. Mingyu releases Junhui with a loud and wet smack of their lips, Wonwoo makes a pained noise at the display. They’re both so pretty, so messy, he both loves and hates them.

“I’m going to move.” Mingyu coos as Junhui moves to wipe the hair from Wonwoo’s face, tender and sweet. 

Wonwoo can only let out a loud exhale in acquiescence.

*

When he finally comes back to himself, it’s after he’s come so hard that his vision flashes white and he passes out for a few seconds. Junhui doesn’t seem nearly as bothered about being a cock-warmer than Wonwoo would be in his position, but then again, Junhui’s sleepy himself, gently shaking Wonwoo to wake up.

“I’d leave you be, but we went raw this time and we only have a few minutes till the others get back.” Junhui coaxes, unbothered as he was about everything. He’s smirking as he runs his hands down Wonwoo’s sides. Mingyu, who had pulled out and was tying off the end of the condom to flush down the toilet snorts. “Gotta clean up.” 

“Who’s fault is that? We’re not exactly out of condoms.” 

“I like it—don’t knock it when I know you like it too.” Junhui sticks out his tongue childishly in Mingyu’s direction as the other gets up from the bed. “Besides, Wonwoo gets to help me since this is all his.” 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at the both of them, pulling out with a wince, he’s over-sensitive and feeling a little cold from where Mingyu left. As tempting as it would be to rim Junhui, take out all his come and make Junhui swallow it. He’s also exhausted and he’s getting the feeling Junhui is too, his teasing less on the sexy side and more petulant.

“I will, I will—Mingyu has to help though.” Because Junhui is heavy and Wonwoo cannot carry him alone. 

“This is why I said condom.” Mingyu whines behind him, shuffling to rest his head on Wonwoo’s back. “You’re both terrible.”

“You don’t mean that.” Wonwoo parries, moving away from him to stretch his arms properly. He’s not as strong as Mingyu, they ache even if Junhui did most of the flexing.

“He doesn’t—wait till you see what he did to your abs.” Junhui shoots back, wiggling out from under Wonwoo to stretch out next to him, massaging the life back into legs. He grimaces when one of his legs lands in the wet spot. 

“He did what?” Wonwoo looks down a second too late to see—his torso covered in bites and bruises. He can already feel from the stinging in his back that Junhui’s scratched it all up. Wonwoo takes a deep breath, says goodbye to crop tops for the foreseeable future. 

“Ya, you bastards—you’re going with me to get coverup for this.” He snaps, even as he feels Mingyu hugging him from behind, Junhui twisting up in a single movement to hug him from the front. Both of them are muttering apologies neither mean, Wonwoo already resigns himself to a day of hell in shooting tomorrow. 

*

“...So, is there a reason you’re wearing such a heavy sweater even though we’re filming in this heat?” Jihoon asks, even though he looks like clearly does not want the answer. Going Seventeen’s newest mission is a fake bug-hunting competition and of course, the PDs decided to film it on the hottest and most humid day of July. Wonwoo has to refrain from glaring at the meek looks Mingyu and Junhui exchange from where they’re sitting on either side of him. None of them are on the same team, but they’re all congregated here and waiting for their turn to film. 

“Felt like it.” Wonwoo grunts, even as sweat drips off his nose, his glasses feel like a burning brand on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Working on fanfic only to write fanfic on the side of fanfic I was originally working on: RIP. One day this Jeongcheol will be done.


End file.
